


Feeling Lucky

by MrProphet



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Feeling Lucky

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Krosp asked.  
  
Agatha thought for a moment. “Start bad, then good; it softens the blow.”  
  
“Alright,” the Emperor of All Cats agreed. “Well, there are about fifty mercenaries outside the inn, and they’re showing your picture and talking about rewards.”  
  
Agatha was quiet for a moment. “Oh. That’s…”  
  
“That’s not the bad news.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“The bad news is that the Jägers have left to scout ahead and Zeetha went off to cover our trail, so just at the moment it’s just us against fifty mercenaries.”  
  
“Oh.” Agatha’s gaze was glassy, even behind her spectacles, but Krosp could almost hear the wheels working inside her head.  
  
“Do you want that good news now?” Krosp offered.  
  
“Hmm? Okay.”  
  
“No sparks, no Wulfenbach guards, no clanks; just good old-fashioned mercenaries with good, old-fashioned knives, swords, muskets and bayonets. And one of them has a sort of long axe with a spike on the back.”  
  
“Oh,” Agatha said again. “Well; that is good.”  
  
“Only just,” Krosp replied sourly.  
  
“No, no,” Agatha insisted. “It’s very good news.” Her eyes darted feverishly around her small room. “Yes, yes… Oh, yes!”  
  
And with that she was off, dashing here and there, her feet carrying her to each point in the room that her eyes had marked out, so fast that she seemed almost to be in three places at once. Her hands and arms were a blur of motion as she stripped every piece of machinery or metal out of the room with no visible method, but an incredible, dynamic efficiency.  
  
“Pass me that watch,” she insisted. “And the number four torque wrench. In my tool bag!” she snapped, when Krosp moved to obey at slightly less than maximum speed.  
  
-  
  
It was ten minutes later that the door of the inn burst open and Agatha charged out, an engine huffing and puffing from the frame strapped to her back and a long hose linking it to a nozzle in her hands.  
  
“I am Agatha Heterodyne and I will use this thing if I have to!” she announced in the declaiming thunder of the Spark on top of her game. She fixed her gaze on one of the mercenaries. “Come and get me, if you’re feeling lucky!” The engine released a cloud of steam with a fierce hiss.  
  
The town square emptied in less than thirty seconds; within a minute the mercenaries were heading back the way they had come.  
  
“Nice work,” Krosp allowed, seeming completely calm now that the danger had passed. “What is that thing?”  
  
Agatha looked down at the nozzle as though seeing it for the first time. “I, uh… I think it makes tea.”  
  
Krosp’s jaw fell. “Tea?” he asked.  
  
“Well, I didn’t have much to work with. I made it out of the kettle.”  
  
“You chased off a mercenary band with a kettle?” Krosp asked.  
  
“Well, you know how people are about Sparks. Any machine would do.”  



End file.
